


like real people do

by poutyong



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Keith, ina is an omega, ryan is briefly mentioned and hes a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutyong/pseuds/poutyong
Summary: Keith goes through his first heat, James just wants to help





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a rush so excuse any poor grammar, i don't normally hc keith as an omega or james an alpha, but i wanted to push outside my comfort zone, sorry for the poor writing

“So, Keith Kogane,” Ryan spoke quietly, James didn’t know why he was murmuring. There was no one else in the gym besides them, a standard late night workout. James grunted in response, setting the barbells on the ground beside the bench and wiping sweat from his brow.

“What about him Ry?” James was tired of this. All anyone wanted to talk about these days was Voltron. Atlas. Keith Kogane, the dropout. Mcclain and Garrett, people James was sure would end up as cargo pilots shipping supplies. He couldn’t say much about Holt, that family is destined to be geniuses or something. But jesus, was James tired of telling people about his time with the Voltron team. His time with Keith Kogane. he hadn’t seen him since he saw Keith’s limp, unconscious and bloody body being pulled from the black lion. Another thing he was tired of thinking about.

“He presented today,” Ryan spoke not even looking in James’ direction as he laid back on the bench readying himself. James froze.

Ever since they were kids at the Garrison everyone wanted to know what Keith Kogane would present as, or, wanted to know when he would finally present. As an alpha. James’ freshman year had been a pivotal point, he knew presenting would happen eventually but something he hadn’t expected was just how he presented.

 

James Griffin was an _alpha_.

 

And during Christmas break he went through his first rut. He doesn’t even remember what happened that morning it happened. He just remembers waking up to _everything_. The sun was blinding, the sound of his brothers shouting at one another downstairs was like a nail hammering his head, and his mother’s humming from the kitchen was making him nauseous. His rut came to a halt Christmas Eve for which he was more than grateful, hitting a rut during the school day would have been a nightmare.

If Keith hit his rut, that means he hit it while on duty.

“Well, I’m sure no one is surprised, it was only a matter of time before his alpha-”

“Omega.”  
James almost snapped his neck turning to look at Ryan on the bench to his left. “Wha-What?” James felt like his head was spinning. Keith Kogane presented as, an _omega_?

Ryan sighed, setting the bar on the rack before moving to sit up, looking back at James. “During the meeting with the Galran allies nonetheless, he started going through heat. Apparently Garret carried him out before he completely passed out from the over sensitivity.”

“We were supposed to be in that meeting.” James’ jaw was clenched and his breathing was ragged. If he had been there he would have been able to take care of Keith, he would have been able to take care of him. “Yeah I know. He’s back at his place I think, or at least that’s what Holt told Nadia. Wait, Jamie where are you goin-” James doesn’t remember the walk from the bench to the door and he certainly doesn’t know the reasoning his mind had for wanting to check up on Keith. But he felt obligated to. He knows what it’s like, to present as something you are unprepared for. The only reason James got through his first rut was because he had Ryan who had already presented as a Beta coming over to help dull his senses a bit. Ryan was a good guy like that.

 

James was practically sprinting through the Garrison apartment complex, knowing the whereabouts of Keith’s apartment by heart. Right across his own. It had been like that for the past year since the final battle. They had been civil with one another for the most part, only one altercation that was even worth mentioning. Said altercation happened because James made a mistake on his schedule and needless to say, his rut came earlier than expected. James always kept his ruts marked. He never wanted to be training or piloting when he went through one, especially when he was unmated. Most times Ryan or Ina would lend him clothes of theirs, to help numb the stress and pain as much as they could. James’ ruts were pretty tolerable, this past one was the worst he’d ever had. He had thought maybe he was sick, so he just went to do his laundry downstairs and maybe go workout some of the pent up aggression he was holding. But when he smelled Keith in the hallway, he managed to lose all self control. His laundry basket fell from his arms, causing Keith to look up from unlocking his door and turn to look at James. James kept his glaw clenched and his body wouldn’t exhale the scent. _Sandalwood and Dragon’s Blood_. James didn’t even know that was a scent until his brain registered it as such. In a matter of seconds James’ body was pressed again Keith’s, James leg between the taller of the two. James fought ever urge to kiss Keith’s pulsing scent gland. As quick as it happened, it was quickly over when James realized what he was doing, and ran into his apartment, laundry basket still toppled over by the elevator. Keith never mentioned anything to him, and they spoke few words to one another as it was. But now James had a primal urge to make sure Keith wasn’t in too much pain.

 

When James reached their hallways his body halted, and his right arm reached for the wall to steady himself. Being twenty-two and just now presenting had effects on any normal person. James could smell the pain and anger radiating through Keith’s apartment before he even stepped inside. He used his resident assistant key to unlock the door (yes, he was) holding his breath while his eyes searched for Keith’s bedroom. Quiet groans and whimpers were filling the apartment, and with a hint of jealousy James wondered why no one was here to help him. But then again he was not surprised. James opened the bedroom door to a panting Keith Kogane, hunched over at the edge of his bed, clad in his briefs. James began trying to tell his own body to calm down as he took a few quick steps towards the flustered omega. “Go away James,” Keith grunted out quietly, hand clutching his comforter and turning his face the opposite direction. James ignored the swell in his gut from Keith registering his scent so fast. “I was just going to ask if you needed any help Keith.” James was kneeling before him now, his mouth watered at the site of the wet spot on the bed, and his shoulders loosened when he smelled Keith beginning to calm down. “I said go away, Jamie.” James eyebrows lifted. He hadn’t heard Keith call him that since they were in fourth grade. With his left index finger and thumb, James brought Keith’s chin up so now their purple grey hued eyes were locked. Keith’s mouth parted slightly and James spoke calmly, “I only want to help.” In an instant, James felt lips on his, and Keith tasted so much better than he smelled. James was completely intoxicated by the omega’s scent. He moved to stand, quickly throwing workout shirt to a far part of the room, feeling Keith’s thumbs dig into his hips while Keith’s lips moved down his chest and abdomen. James threw his head back when he felt Keith stroking his very hard cock in his shorts.

“How--Jesus, Keith--” The omega answered with a groan, bringing James back to earth a bit. “How bad is it hurting Keith,” James hands were on either sides of Keith’s face, and through all the denial James could still see Keith’s abdomen clenching, grinding into the bed sheets.  Keith bit his lip, choosing to respond by yanking James shorts and briefs off in one motion. James “tsked” at the air hitting his warm body. Keith backed up to the headboard, he was already naked and James doesn’t know when he managed to remove his own underwear. “Please help, James.” Keith spoke clear and rough as he spread his slick covered thighs, and James would be lying if he hadn’t imagined this scenario for months, years even. Once James maneuvered his body on top of Keith’s he brought their mouths together, relishing in the taste of the other man as he moved his hand down to Keith’s slick hole and inserting two digits. Keith bucked into his fingers with a loud groan, prompting James to move his lips down Keith’s jaw, finally teething the scent gland he had been dying to bite for a good three months now. James inserted a third digit as he bit down, not enough to mark, but enough to bruise. Their hard cocks were grinding together as James fucked into Keith with his fingers, Keith whimpering into James’ shoulder. “Jamie it hurts please--Alpha please!” James growled at the submission, causing Keith to turn his neck even more to the side as James scented him. James took his slick covered fingers coating his cock before guiding himself inside Keith. Keith whimpered at the sensation of finally being filled, biting the junction between James neck and shoulder. “Fuck Keith you’re tight,” James ground out once he bottomed out, his hips hard inside the omega. _His_ omega. Keith tried to grind forward to gain some friction, but James only held his hips still as he relished in the feeling. He pulled out slowly, seeing the way he filled Keith’s abdomen go down before slamming his hips again earning a “Fuck!” from Keith while James only smiled. “This what you wanted omega?” James taunted as he repeated the action several times, feeling his knot begin to form at the base of his member. Their moans filled the entire apartment and the mixture of honey and sandalwood was in the air. In the back of his mind, James hoped everyone could hear. That he had Keith Kogane beneath him, whimpering “Jamie please,” over and over again. James tried to memorize the image, the sounds and smells from this moment. Black hair sticking to Keith’s sweating forehead, his pink lips parted and his head thrown back in pleasure. James didn’t think Keith could get more handsome, but seeing the paladin fucked out only made the warmth in James’ chest spread. James’ hips sped hitting Keith’s prostate with each thrust. Keith’s hands were digging into his hips surely leaving marks in James’ olive skin. He wrapped his ankles wrapped behind James’ back as he felt the pain of his heat flow away while he was being fucked into. Keith’s breathing began to labor, signaling his orgasm moments away. Keith came with a cry and untouched all over his chest, eyes rolling into the back of his head hips bucking against James reaching for him to hit his prostate with each thrust.

“Look how pretty you look when come omega,” James panted out, grabbing Keith’s hips for purchase as he chased after his own release. “I wonder what everyone would say to this if they saw just how pretty you look beneath me Keith, crying for my knot,” Keith’s body had gone limp though his hips were still grinding against James, not wanting to lose the feeling of being filled up. “Please knot Jamie,” Keith whimpered quietly looking directly into James’ eyes as he felt his rim begin to stretch around James’ growing knot. James moved one hand from behind Keith’s knee, placing two digits in Keith’s mouth. He pushed down, feeling Keith’s tongue swirl between them as he bobbed his head back and forth slightly, never losing eye contact with James. This was enough for James to come, pushing his knot into Keith’s open heat, causing Keith to come again. James pulled his fingers from Keith’s mouth, resting his body against Keith as he still slowly grinding while his knot was inside. The silence that followed their release was comforting, and James moved them to their sides while Keith hiked his leg over James’ hip.

“Thank you, Jamie.” Minutes had passed before James heard Keith speak into the quiet. “Of course, Keith.” Keith’s jaw was clenched, as if he was still in pain, but James ignored it, not wanting to be rejected if Keith wanted him to leave once his knot went down. “I don’t know how long this will last since this is the first time,” James’ brows furrowed. “And?”

Keith sighed but whimpered when a cramp made its way through his body. “I can’t ask you to help me through this, I can’t ask that of you.”

“Good thing I don’t personally care about what you can ask me. If you want me to stay I’ll stay. If you want me to go, I’ll leave the minute my knot goes down and I won’t mention it again.” James swore he heard Keith whine at his finishing words, but that may just been because of his heat. “I want you to stay.” With Keith’s last words, they fell asleep, and once James’ knot went down they repeated the process over. James didn’t hold his breath that he was doing anything more than helping out a friend in need, and Keith didn’t think about how many times he’d wanted James to truly mark him.

 

But they’re only friends.

**Author's Note:**

> comments always appreciated you can find me on tumblr @ spillsmyguts


End file.
